Generally, in a mobile communication system as shown in FIG. 18, a mobile station UE is configured to communicate via a core network in one of macro cells #11 to #32.
To be specific, the mobile station UE selects a macro cell to establish a radio link according to the communication quality and the like of each macro cell, establishes a radio link with a radio base station managing the selected macro cell, and uses the radio link to communicate via the core network.
While traveling, the mobile station UE can continuously communicate via the core network by appropriately switching from one cell to another to establish the radio link.
Recently, a mobile communication system is implemented in which, as shown in FIG. 19, a home cell only accessible by a specific mobile station UE is arranged in a coverage area of a macro cell accessible by a general mobile station UE.
Incidentally, a macro cell is managed by a radio base station NodeB for public communications, and a home cell is managed by a small radio base station (home radio base station Home-NodeB) located indoors, in a home or the like.
Here, a radio wave in the home cell works as an interference wave for the mobile station UE which cannot access the home cell, whereas a radio wave in a macro cell works as an interference wave for the specific mobile station UE which can access the home cell.
Hence, there has been a problem that designing of cells in a mobile communication system is limited because consideration needs to be given to set different frequencies for use in a home cell and a macro cell, or to locate a home cell and a macro cell so as not to be influenced by interference waves.